


Packing Mom Away

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: February Batch 2020 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Human Furniture, Hypnosis, Incest, Mental Freeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A young man is about to move out, and his mom is more than happy to help him pack. Even when he needs to take her with him.
Series: February Batch 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684351
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Packing Mom Away

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

“Ha! Took you long enough to get off your ass!”  
  
A mother and her young man of a son stood outside their home, chatting together. Today was the day that he was going to move out, and the people he had hired to deal with all the heavy lifting were busy doing their job, leaving the two with plenty of time to reminisce with each other.  
  
“Don’t remind me, Mom. It’s been years since I got a job, and they’ve only given me a big promotion now of all times. Right when it’s about to be summer.” The bespectacled young man, Jon, rubbed away at the back of his head with a bit of a sigh. “Besides, what’re you gonna do without me around the house? You’re always so busy doing something, makes me wonder if you’re going to be alright and ready for dinner when it’s not done since I won’t be around to make it for you.”  
  
His mother, Diana, just kept on laughing. “Kiddo, I’ve been your mom for at least two and a half decades at this point, I can take care of myself. Just because I do odd jobs for the neighborhood to earn a little bit of cash doesn’t mean I’m not able to cook. Really, you think you’re the one running the house? Do I need to remind you what happened last time you got in trouble with those idiots you call management?”  
  
“I don’t want to remember, you scarred them for life, Mom.” Jon shot back immediately with a blush. “Heck, it’s probably because of that. If you hadn’t gone up and chewed them out six ways from Sunday, maybe I would’ve been promoted last year.” He continued, rubbing at his cheek…  
  
Diana shrugged in response before pinching him on the cheek. “More like they still had a grudge on you since they got embarrassed, and wanted to take it out on the nearest problem. Stand up for yourself some more, kiddo, you’d look better for it.” His mother always had the best intentions in mind for him, even if she had such a rough way of making that clear.  
  
“Whatever you say, Mom.” He replied with a bit of a sigh as he took a seat on one of the chairs they had sitting around on their rather large lawn. “So, what about Dad? Seen him around at all?”  
  
His mother shook her head. “Still trying to avoid me. I keep telling him that he owes you a face-to-face apology after getting out of your life, but he’s not picking up. I’d teach him a thing or two if I knew where he lived and then drag him to your new place!” Her uproarious laughter even in the face of violence sure was something…  
  
“Anyway, there was something I wanted to talk to you about, kiddo.” Her voice turned a little more serious for a moment as she pulled something out of one of her pockets. Something she had been keeping for a while, given the way it looked a little roughed up.  
  
Jon tilted his head, only to blush as she opened up the photo she had been keeping secret. “Hold on, no, you didn’t. You’re kidding me, you really did that, I can’t believe you did this.” He immediately started to deflected what he saw, almost on instinct.  
  
“Ha! I knew I hadn’t seen things.” Diana laughed as she turned the picture around, blushing a little herself. The picture depicted a woman being used as a table, completely naked with nobody even paying her any mind. It wasn’t the only human furniture in the picture either, as there were a couple of women being used as chairs, one being used as a footrest and so on all lingering in the picture. “You’re into some really weird stuff, kiddo. I just wanted you to remember that you gotta find a girlfriend at some point, and they might not be as happy with your interests. Heck, if I had seen this when you were younger, I would’ve probably given you an earful for the weird porn you’re into!”  
  
Her son was blushing from head to toe as he tried to block out everything she was saying. “It’s fantasy, mom, it’s not supposed to be something I do in real life! Come on, you’re so embarrassing, just throw that away and don’t let anybody see it!” He was protesting like an overgrown brat, it was very funny at that point…  
  
“Naaaaah. I think I’ll keep it. Besides, maybe I can find a way to get you something fun as a birthday present in the future if I keep this around.” His mom replied as she pocketed the picture, before wiping her hands clean. “So, where are you going anyway? You never told me where you were moving. Deeper in the city? Come on, you can tell your ol’ Momma, I won’t come and visit before you’re ready for me.”  
  
Jon sighed as he felt the warmth leaving his face. “Okay. Just, don’t bring me porn or anything. I don’t want a heart attack from second-hand embarrassment.” He muttered as he cleared his throat. “I’m going out into the woods. I found a really cheap place that was in my budget, and it won’t take long to get to work either. It’s perfect. I get to have a quiet place all to myself, and I get a nice piece of nature to go with it.”  
  
“Aren’t you going to be lonely, kiddo?” Diana asked, only for her son to shake his head in response. “What, you’re not going to be lonely in the woods? Come on, you can’t tell me you’re going to enjoy isolating yourself for most of your life. Tell me you’ve got your eyes on somebody, tell me that’s why you’re trying to be all by your lonesome.”  
  
Her son narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure you want to know, Mom? I’m not sure you can handle what I’ll tell you.” He mutters under his breath, almost forebodingly so.  
  
“What, are you a murderer in your spare time or something? Come on, kiddo. I’m your mom. I can take it.” His mom shot back as she put her arm around him, smiling as supportively as she possibly could. Just like she usually did…  
  
Jon cleared his throat. “I’m going out into the woods so I can have fun with my body pillow, Mom. You know how it is.” As he spoke, he put special emphasis on the words ‘body pillow’, almost as if he was trying to trigger something…  
  
In that split second, Diana’s mind halted and her body grew stiff. What was she doing? What exactly was she doing? She didn’t know, and she frankly didn’t care. Not as the words ‘body pillow’ was filling her mind…  
  
The young man stood up as he scooped her off the chair, narrowing his eyes. “Didn’t want to make you a piece of furniture just yet, Mom. But, that’s how it goes. I need a good thing to fuck when I’m out in the woods, and you’re the only thing I can rely on.” He muttered rather factly, not having an issue with lifting her due to how the ‘transformation’ into a ‘body pillow’ left her rather light compared to how heavy she’d normally be.  
  
She didn’t respond, her mind still being filled with nothing but the concept of a body pillow. Because that’s what she was, wasn’t she? She was made to be hugged and cuddled by her owner, which was the young man holding onto her. She kinda lamented the fact she wasn’t currently being cuddled, but they weren’t in bed so it made sense. She didn’t even blink, her body having been proverbially petrified thanks to the word’s influence on her mind…  
  
Now that Diana had been made into a piece of furniture, an item, there was no reason for Jon to stick around. He just had to get her into his car, then he could move on with his life. Sure, he just basically lost his mom by turning her into something he could carry around under his arm, but that just meant that he could keep her around longer. He always was a mommy’s boy, whether he liked to admit it or not. This was just one way he proved it.  
  
As the body pillow under his arm got stuffed into the trunk of this compact car, she just stared straight up at him with a permanent smile on her face. She didn’t even care about anything at this point. Especially not as her clothes were rather rudely ripped off her body and tossed onto the lawn since nobody was going to figure out that he had taken her and just left the house. Besides, she was a body pillow, body pillows didn’t have clothes.  
  
With his mother snugly stuffed into the back of his car, Jon could happily get into the driver’s seat and just drive off, with no worries in the back of his mind. He saw the trucks carrying all his other furniture drive by, and he just turned on the ignition and drove off, leaving his childhood home behind to take control of his own life. Even if it meant that he was going to live alone with nobody but his body pillow of a mother to keep him company. It’s fine, he’d manage.  
  
After all, he still had to break her in once they got to his new home. He couldn’t wait...


End file.
